


When Six Talks to Five

by welcometomyasylum



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, the babiest ficlet to ever ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometomyasylum/pseuds/welcometomyasylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a cute little one shot of Six trying to talk to Five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Six Talks to Five

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post I wrote: "New headcanon: when 6 wants to talk to 5, he just starts talking to random air vents and he never finds the right one on the 1st try so he just keeps repeating the same conversation starters at random air vents until she pops out and responds"

This was the last air vent that Six knew of on the ship. He knew he had to make things up to Five. She may be young and innocent, but she was a part of this crew and he knew that. He didn’t mean it when he said she wasn’t. He just wasn’t ready to admit that she needed to learn to fight. She was just a kid, she should be able to go out and live her life without dealing with murderers on a daily basis.

Six knelt down next to the air vent and took in a deep breath before he started, “Five, look I know you’re in there…”

He waited a few minutes and continued, “Come on Five. I’m sorry. You’re definitely part of this team and I had no right to tell you that you didn’t have a vote.”

Five didn’t respond so Six, resigning himself to a long night, sat down and kept talking in the hopes that, if he talked long enough, eventually he would find the right words to say that would get her to forgive him or at least come out and yell at him.

“Look, I’m really sorry. I just want what’s best for you-“

“What are you doing?” Four’s voice came out of nowhere, startling Six.

“I’m trying to talk to Five here, so if you would be so kind as to give us some space here..?” Six said, trying to get rid of him.

“This conversation might work a little better for you if Five was actually in that air vent,” Four replied with a bit of a smirk.

“What do you mean? This is the last air vent on this ship. I visited every one before coming here…”

“Five is sitting in the mess trying on her new goggles,” Four responded with a smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the other side of the ship, Five couldn’t contain her laughter. She had been wondering how long it would take for someone to walk by Six while he was monologing.

Five spent a lot of time in the mess hall. She found out early on that, if you sat at the table right in front of the air vent, the sound traveled just right so that you could hear any conversation being had in front of any other air vent. After she had stumbled upon Six trying to apologize to the air vent in the laundry room, she snuck off to the mess hall to wait. She would forgive him eventually, but she had wanted a little payback first.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on posting this to Ao3, but it was a lot more popular on Tumblr than I thought it would be so I figured that I would save it here. Feel free to visit me on tumblr (Rebamazing)!


End file.
